Depression & Obsession
by fortuneteller09
Summary: Post BW Chapter content. (Spoilers!) Agencyshipping!


**This short story occurs after Black gets sucked into the Light Stone. **

**Yes, the title is a from an X song. **

**Have fun reading. **

* * *

"BLAAAAAACK!" White stared up in the sky as the Light Stone, along with Black vanished.

Her eyes grew wide and she began breathing heavily. She tried to lift herself off of the ground, but she fell back down again. She steadied herself and rose to her feet. She started walking in the direction the Light Stone disappeared in.

"No…"

She stumbled and fell over her feet.

"No…"

Her world got dark as she began to lose consciousness. She looked up at the rocks that Ghetsis had been trapped under and clenched her fist. She bit her lip and hit the ground with her curled up fist.

"Black… Don't leave…" She passed out.

/

White woke up in a hospital bed to the sound of hushed whispers around her. She blinked and took in the dreary scenery around her. Bianca and Professor Juniper were speaking in low voices to Drayden.

"...found her lying on the ground, tears down her face and-"

Their discussion was quickly interrupted by the scene of White sitting up in her bed. Her eyes were empty and there was little to no emotion on her face. If she had been crying, it certainly wasn't as apparent as the time she was pushed off the ferris wheel.

The room was silent for a moment until Professor Juniper spoke up.

"White, are you feeling alright?" she asked, in a soft, calming voice. She moved around to the side of White's bed to check her temperature.

"I'm okay," said White. She was surprised at how scratchy her voice sounded. She brushed strands of hair out of her eyes and looked at Bianca, who had a worried expression on her face.

"White, this is Drayden, he found you on the floor of Team Plasma's castle and carried you back here."

White bowed her head, "Thank you," she said softly. Yet another person she was indebted to. _How much of a burden am I? I can't even take care of myself without landing into a world of trouble. And why? _Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. _Why do I mess up so much?_

She couldn't save Black. Whenever she needed help, it seemed like he was always there to assist her. She couldn't save him.

"White? Are you sure you're okay?" asked Bianca.

"Yes," said White, blinking the tears out of her eyes, "Can I talk with you? Privately?"

Professor Juniper nodded and she walked out of the room. followed by Drayden. The door closed and Bianca took a seat next to White's bed.

White took a deep breath and she burst into tears.

"I-I-I couldn't save him, Bianca! I watched him get p-pulled into that thing and I did nothing to stop it!"

Bianca was taken aback. Of course she was, she had no idea what had happened in the chamber hall. "Woah, calm down! Take a deep breath," she patted White's shoulder, "and tell me what happened."

White took a long, shuddering breath, "He...he...he got pulled into the Light Stone and the thing flew away…" She tried to say more, but nothing would come out.

"Black?" Bianca asked.

White shivered at the sound of his name and nodded slowly.

Bianca stood up suddenly and ran out of the room, "I'll be back White! Get some rest!"

White's face fell. Her friend - a very close one, she thought - just left her side. _They don't even care about me. _She fell back into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. _They won't even stay in the same room with me. Am I…?_ She looked at her hands. _Have I turned into some sort of demon? _She shook her head, trying to keep herself together. _Then why do I feel like one?_

/

A loud beeping noise woke her up, two hours later. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she tried to find the source. She found it - her Extransciever was chirping like a songbird in the morning.

_This thing never beeps, why is it…? _She stared at the notification that had awoken her.

*Wish Black a Happy Birthday!* It read.

It was Black's birthday today. She had never known. She had traveled with him for nearly 10 months and she didn't know when his birthday was. _What type of a friend am I? I don't even know his…_ She stopped, mid-thought. Had Black even been her friend? She had never heard him call her by her name. She couldn't remember him asking her for any favors. They had never done anything fun together, it was all work. _Was that all I was to him? A boss? _Her hands began to shake as tears flowed down her face.

She threw her Extransciever against the wall, where it shattered and fell to the ground. She closed her eyes and she entered into a deep sleep, tired from everything that just happened to her.

White fell into a downward spiral of depression. She began hating everything, hating everyone, hating herself. She disliked every part of herself. She began cutting. She began to wear sweatshirts in the summer, to hide the cutting scars. She would take lengthy gaps from work and the BW agency began to decline in customer growth. She hadn't talked to Bianca or the Professor in months. She found herself taking long walks in the night, oftentimes by a river.

One night, she decided to wade in the river. She peeled off her shoes and socks and threw them aside. The water felt cold on her bare feet, but she continued walking until it was about knee-high. She took a deep breath and stretched her arms in the air. She leaned back and smiled. It was the first time in what felt like years.

She squatted down and stared at her reflection. Looking at a mirror would normally drive her insane, trying to find every single flaw in her face. But, tonight, she felt oddly calm. Perhaps it was because of the ripples in the water, distorting her face.

She dipped her fingers in the water and twirled them around. She was angry at herself. She was angry that she was reacting the way she was reacting. _Maybe he still is alive. _White sadly smiled at her reflection. _What would he say if he saw me like this?_ _He would kill me if he found out what I'm doing to myself. _

"Black…" she started to say, when something caught her eye. Something in the sky, something shiny and white. Her eyes widened. It couldn't be… No. It was just a star. She frowned at the sky. _They hate me up there too, huh? _She looked back down at the water to finish her sentence. "Black… I'm so sorry. For… for everything."

* * *

**I'm not sure how I feel about this. I think the ending is well done, but the beginning is kind of a mess. Appreciate reviews ^-^. **

**I would be lying if I said there wasn't really an inspiration for this. Hope you enjoyed ^-^**


End file.
